leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeworn Relic Shield
For the equivalent, see or . * is gold efficient without its passive. * Without , the item becomes gold efficient in . }} Similar Items Notes * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. * Triggering the passive adds +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * The Spoils of War passive is triggered no matter what method is used to kill the minion, but the execution aspect of the ability only works with melee basic attacks. * Assuming user kills the most valuable minions available, provides: ** per 10 seconds|3 melee minions (20+20+20) and 3 siege minions (45+45+45) per 8 minion waves is 195g per 240 sec. 195 / 24 is 8.125 gold per 10}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** Between 20 and 35 minutes, this is increased to per 10|2 melee minions (22+22) and 4 siege minions (51+51+51+51) per 8 minions waves is 248g every 240 sec. 248 / 24 is 10.3 gold per 10.}}. ** After 35 minutes, this is futher increased to per 10|6 siege minions (53+53+53+53+53+53) per 8 minions waves is 318g every 240 sec. 318 / 24 is 13.25 gold per 10.}}. Strategy * is typically purchased by melee supports such as , , , , and , who benefit from the durability it provides and can utilize the execution aspect of the Spoils of War passive. * is occasionally purchased by both champions in a double-bruiser lane, forgoing early damage for the sustain and extra the item provides. Trivia * , , and , are a set of items available since Season Eight that were designed for . They were themed after locations from Runeterra that all incidentally involve a form of physical transcendence. ** This item is a relic of an older iteration of in the recipe of , which was changed to allow champions to obtain more diverse build paths.Sightstone incorporation Patch History from 15 . ;V8.15 * Cost increased to from . ;V8.10 * Now limited to (1 Jungle or Gold Income item) from (1 Gold Income item). ;V8.6 * Health reduced to 50 from 75. * Granting . * Pinging the item now displays the correct amount of gold needed to finish its quest. ;V8.2 Added * Basic item. * . * + per 10 seconds, +75 health. * Melee autoattacks execute minions below (5 level)}} health. Killing a minion by any means heals you and the nearest allied champion for 15 health and grants them kill gold. Healing is halved if the owner is ranged. These effects require an allied champion within 1050 units of the user and consume a charge. Recharges every 40 seconds. Max 2 charges. * Grants . * Earn using this item and upgrade to . Shield Battery, a permanent shield for level)}} health. The shield regenerates slowly when out-of-combat. Executing minions with Spoils of War regenerates shield value. * * Twisted Treeline. * Limited to 1 Gold Income item. }} References de:Verschlissener Reliktschild Category:Season 2018 item release